My Imprint
by Daughter-of-Nessie-and-Jacob
Summary: What if Isabella Marie Swan was really Isabella Emily Young Martinez Ride? What if she was a werewolf and imprinted on Edward? Please Read! B/E
1. Information

**A/N: I know that I'm new at this and I'm not a great writer, but I really hope you guys like it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

Bella:

Full name: Isabella Emily Young Martinez Ride

Age: 17

Parents: Valerie and Jeb

Brothers: Ari (Twin)

Sisters: Maya (Older) and Max (Older)

Imprint: none

Appearance: long, wavy brown hair and violet-blue eyes. Her wings are silver with streaks of blue and she has a tail that is the same color as her wings except it is white at the tip.

Powers: mental shield, can give vampires human characteristic's, can hide her scent, and can talk to people and animals in her mind

What she is: 90% werewolf, 8% fox, and 2% bird

Ari:

Full name: Ari Seth Young Martinez Ride

Age: 17

Parents: Valerie and Jeb

Sisters: Bella (Twin), Maya (Older), and Max (Older)

Imprint: Angel

Appearance: short, curly brown hair with streaks of blonde and blue-green eyes. His wings are chocolate brown.

Powers: can turn into a wolf, can understand, speak, or any language or code without learning it, and can change his and other peoples' apperances

What he is: 49% vampire, 49% wolf, and 2% bird

Angel:

Full name: Angela Sue Young Martinez Ride

Age: 17

Parents: Valerie and Jeb (Adoptive)

Brothers: Gazzy (Twin) and Iggy (Older)

Imprint: Ari

Appearance: She has curly, blonde hair that is down to her sholders and bright blue eyes. She has white wings.

Powers: can shape shift into different types of birds, talk with people with her mind, and can control minds

What she is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Gazzy:

Full name: Gabriel Harry Young Martinez Ride

Age: 17

Parents: Valerie and Jeb (Adoptive)

Brothers: Iggy (Older)

Sisters: Angel (Twin)

Imprint: Flutter

Appearance: He has curly, blonde hair that is down to his chin and bright blue eyes. His wings are light brown with dark brown streaks.

Powers: can mimic sounds and voices perfectly and can control the four elements

What he is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Flutter:

Full name: Felicity Ann Young Martinez Ride

Age: 17

Parents: Valerie and Jeb (Adoptive)

Imprint: Gazzy

Appearance: She has hazel eyes and short, black hair that is in a pixie cut. Her wings are a mixture of purple and pink.

Powers: can see the future and can see the reason behind peoples' desisions

What she is: 98% vampire and 2% pixie

Iggy:

Full name: James Iggnatius Young Martinez Ride

Age: 18

Parents: Valerie and Jeb (Adoptive)

Brothers: Gazzy (Younger)

Sisters: Angel (Younger)

Imprint: Nudge

Appearance: pale, blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His wings are a dark brown.

Powers: can control electricity and is immune to fire

What he is: 98% vampire and 2% bird

Nudge:

Full name: Elizabeth Kimberly Young Martinez Ride

Age: 18

Parents: Valerie and Jeb (Adoptive)

Imprint: Iggy

Appearance: She has long, wavy black hair and dark brown. Her wings are dark brown with black spots.

Powers: computer genius, telekinetic, and empathy

What she is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Dylan:

Full name: Dylan Jacob Young Martinez Ride

Age: 18

Parents: Valerie and Jeb (Adoptive)

Imprint: Maya

Appearance: Light brown hair, light brown eyes, and grey wings.

Powers: can tell if someone is lying and can teleport.

What he is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Maya:

Full name: Maya Leah Young Martinez Ride

Age: 18

Parents: Valerie and Jeb

Brothers: Ari (Younger)

Sisters: Max (Twin) and Bella (Younger)

Imprint: Dylan

Appearance: Long, straight, dirty blonde hair, green eyes and tan wings.

Powers: telekenisous and can walk through walls

What she is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Fang:

Full name: Nickolas Alexander Young Martinez Ride

Age: 18

Parents: Valerie and Jeb (Adoptive)

Children: Claire

Imprint: Max

Appearance: Black hair, grey eyes, and black wings

Powers: can turn invisible and can see the relationships between people

What he is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Max:

Full name: Maxine Samantha Young Martinez Ride

Age: 18

Parents: Valerie and Jeb

Brothers: Ari (Younger)

Sisters: Maya (Twin) and Bella (Younger)

Children: Claire

Imprint: Fang

Appearance: Long, straight, dirty blonde hair, green eyes and tan wings.

Powers: can fly and run faster than the others and can paralize people

What she is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Claire:

Full name: Claire Abbigal Young Martinez Ride

Age: 2

Parents: Max and Fang

Imprint: none

Appearance: Dirty, blonde hair, grey eyes, and black wings with tan spots.

Powers: none

What she is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Jeb:

Full name: Jeb Charlie Young Martinez Ride

Age: 35

Imprint: Valerie

Appearance: Blonde hair, green eyes, and chocolate brown wings.

Powers: can control the weather and can make people have really good or really bad luck

What he is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Valerie:

Full name: Valerie Renee Young Martinez Ride

Age: 35

Imprint: Jeb

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, and tan wings.

Powers: can change things to different colors and can help plants grow

What she is: 98% werewolf and 2% bird

Things to know: Emily Young is the little sister of Valerie and Kim Martinez Ride is the little sister of Jeb. Valerie and Jeb were kidnapped when they were younger. The reason Ari is nearly half wolf and why Bella has silver wings and a fox tail is because they were taken by the school when they were nine. When saved, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Flutter, Gazzy, and Angel were also saved. Leah did not date Sam so she and Emily are still best friends and Leah is not cold and heartless to everyone. Emily, Kim, Leah, Seth, Sue, and Harry know what the Young Martinez Ride family is and know about the school. Harry did not die. If I forgot to mention something please let me know.


	2. Nameless Saviors and Unknown Visions

**A/N: I hope you guys like this!**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

B POV

_"Let's play tag," my nine year old twin brother, Ari, said._

_"No, let's play Hide-and-Go-Seek," twelve year old Leah suggested._

_"Yeah, let's," a seven year old Seth agreed._

_"I call counting," my ten year old sister, Max, said. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..."_

_It was a clear, sunny day, which was something not thought possible here in La Push, as it rains nearly everyday and is cloudy on the days it doesn't._

_As I looked for a place to hide, I could see Maya, Max's twin, climbing on inside the window of an old shed, while Emily, who was Leah's age, and Kim, who was eight, were running down to the other end of the beach._

_'Where could I hide?' I thought, as I looked around. To one side, I could see the sparkling, blue-green water of 2nd beach. To the other, the dense, dark, murky forest. 'Maybe I could hide there.'_

_I walked a few feet in and stopped at a large tree. I then took my sweatshirt off and looked around to make sure no one was there. Seeing no one, I then spread my large brown wings._

_As, I flew to the top of the tree, my chocolate brown hair swept into my face making it hard for my violet-blue eyes to see._

_Flying made it feel like I could do anything, be anything. It felt exhilarating, yet I also felt much calmer when flying._

_When I reached the top of the tree, I kept my wings out for balance and looked around._

_Just as I was going to fold my wings back, I felt something sink into my left wing and bend it backwards. I let out a yelp of pain as my wing broke and I was pulled to the ground. As, I fell through the leaves and branches, I tried to grab onto a branch that was sturdy enough to hold me. I closed my eyes, preparing for when I hit the hard ground, but instead I fell into someone's arms. My eyes opened, looking into the silver eyes of one of the school's half-wolf-half-vampire hybrids._

_Suddenly, I felt myself being taken from those arms, and I was in another's arms. But instead of silver eyes, I saw golden eyes. I tried to break free, but his hold was strong, yet gentle._

_"Your safe now. Just calm down," he told me. He had a velvet voice. I realized then that the erasers were chasing us._

_"I'll protect you." my nameless savior said._

_'I need to know what to call him.'_

_"What's your name?" I asked, voicing my thoughts, as the erasers slowly caught up with us, as he ran with me in his arms._

_"It's-" he said, before the erasers pounced, catching us._

I sat in bed, thinking about the strange dream I had. Every detail of it was engraved in my memory. The first part, because that was the last time I had seen Leah, Seth, Kim, and Emily before the scientists gave me fox DNA and silver wings with blue streaks. That game of Hide-and-Seek happened 8 years ago. It was the day Ari and I were kidnapped. The second part, though it hadn't happened, it seemed to have a meaning.

I wonder who that man was. Or rather, vampire. He was a vegitarian vampire. I remember he had bronze and was a fast runner for even a vampire or werewolf. What was his name? I was annoyed that he didn't get to say it.

But why? Why was I annoyed he didn't get to say it?

"Breakfast!" Mom shouted, even though she didn't need to. Everyone could hear her from anywhere in the huge house, even if she whispered.

So, I got dressed in a green t-shirt and shorts, put my sneakers on, and went down stairs, following the sweet aura of pancakes into the dinning room. I sat between Angel, who was making out with my brother, and Nudge, who was sitting in Iggy's lap and talking everyone's ears off. I looked across the table to Flutter, who seemed about to burst with excitement.

'I wonder what that's about,' I thought. I decided to read her mind.

'This is going to be so exciting!' she thought. 'Alice seems to love shopping just as much as me, and Bella will be so much happier, what with seeing Emily, Leah, Seth, Kim, Harry, and Sue. It'll be so much fun!'

I didn't know we were going to visit La Push. Flutter's right. I would be so much happier. We haven't been able to visit them for a long time because we didn't want the wolves to know about us yet. The last time we had visited them was 2 years ago, right after Claire was born. But who was Alice?

Then, Flutter got a vision. Wanting to see what it was I tried reading her mind, but she was blocking me. 'You were in collage working part time waiting tables,' she sang in her head. She then skipped into the kitchen, still sing in her mind.

Oh well, guess I'll just have to find out later.

**A/N: I'm not asking for a lot here, just at least one or two reviews before the next chapter. Pleeeeeaaaaasssssseee! *Makes extremely cute puppy dog face***


	3. Moving Back

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated but I get distracted easily. You may have seen how I fixed my spelling on the chapters. It's because I now have spell check! Also I got a review! It makes me happy that people like my stories! I'm going away to camp for a week this Saturday. I promise that I'll try to write up something to put up when I'm back!**

**I don't own the amazing Twilight or the awesome Maximum Ride!**

BPOV

"Kids, could you come in the living rom."

Everyone came in. I sat in between Flutter, who was still bouncing, and Claire, who looked 4 instead of the 2 year old that she was supposed to be. We looked to Dad, as he was the one to call us in here.

"Alright, everyone. Your mother and I have exciting news," he said. "We have decided that since all of us miss our family in La Push, we're going to move back." We were silente for a moment before we all started shouting.

"Seriously, we're moving back!"

"Awesome, I can't wait to shop!"

"Wait till they see how much Claire has grown!"

"Quiet everyone. Now, because there are so many of us we bought to buy a house in Forks. We will also go to school there. Your mom and I also got jobs at the hospital there." Dad told us. Both he and Mom are doctors.

"Pack your things kids" Mom didn't need to tell us twice. While we were packing, she called Emily.

EmPOV

I was cooking lunch for the boys and Leah with Kim when the phone rang.

"Hello." I spoke into the phone.

"Hi Em." said the voice of my older sister, Valerie.

"Hey Val. How is everyone?"

"We're good."

"So why are you calling?"

"We're moving back."

I stood there in shock until I finally said "Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"When?"

"We should be there by the end of the week. There was a large house in Forks for sale and it is surrounded by trees so I bought it, while Jeb got us jobs at the hospital and the kids enrolled in school. We were hoping that you guys would be willing to watch Claire."

"Of course we will."

"Ok. See you. Bye."

"Bye."

"What was Val calling about?" Kim asked when I had hung up.

"They're moving back!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Yay! I can't believe they're moving back."

"Can't believe who is moving back?" We turned to see the boys coming into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, just some old friends of ours." Kim told Embry. They went to the table and dug into the food we prepared. The last to enter the kitchen were Leah and Seth.

"Guess who is moving to Forks!" I said excitedly to them.

"Who?" asked Seth.

"Valerie, Jeb, and the family!" Kim shouted.

"Cool, wait till we tell Mom and Dad!" Leah smiled, happy we were going to be closer to them.

"Who are Valerie and Jeb?" Sam asked.

"You'll see." I told him, dreading when we told the pack about them.

**A/N: So, how was that? I wonder what the packs reaction will be when they tell them that Ari, Flutter, and Iggy are vamps and the rest are wolves. How do you guys think Edward and Bella should meet? When should Bella imprint on him? Review and give me some ideas. If I use your idea I will give credit to you, and give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. So... **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
